Leagues Away
by DeathByMushrooms
Summary: Harry Potter cross-over: Remus Lupin joins the Lycans; Severus Snape joins the Death-Dealers. Full summary inside.


Leagues Away 

**Prologue**

**By LTDan**

A/N: Spoiler warning. If you have not read all five Harry Potter books, and seen the movie, _Underworld_, then much will be spoiled for you. :)  This is an X-Over.  Oh, this story supports the theory that Sev is a vampire, obviously.  If you want my reasons on why that's possible (though, I don't believe he is, myself), email me here: LTDan81@dragoncon.net. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter things/people belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.  _Underworld_ stuff belongs to Sony Pictures, Len Wiseman, and Lakeside Pictures.

Summary: Marcus has been awoken, and it is Kraven's job to find new recruits.  He manages to form a few, and find some undiscovered Vampires as well.  One is Severus Snape.  Michael and Selene have been MIA since the death of Victor.  Due to the assassination of Lucian, the Lycans are after new wolves also.  That's how Remus Lupin is found.  If you've not seen _Underworld_, all is explained here.  Spoliers.

*~LTDan~*

Vampire Headquarters 

"We're defeated without more..." said Marcus, glancing at the feeble amount of Vampires before him.

Kraven entered the room, genuflecting.  Standing once more, he said, "Sir, we have no more.  This is... all.  Our only bet is to infect Humans.  Without them, we are nothing."

Marcus's eyes narrowed.  "Kraven, are you suggesting we make our battle known to them?"

Kraven closed his eyes, begging silently for self-control.  "If that is what it takes..." he said, inclining his head toward the Elder before him.

"I will not have the Humans infected!" Marcus barked.  "They need know naught of this!  It has been kept quiet for over six hundred years, and I am not going to change what Victor started!"

Kraven cringed inwardly at the name of his former ruler.  A traitor, a hater, a Vampire in it for himself, and himself alone.  "Sir, I was merely suggesting — "

"Silence!"

Kraven did as he was told, barely able to hold back a sneer that was threatening his lips.

"What we need is to infect the dying, as is our usual custom.  You will do that, Kraven, seeing how you are already so eager to taint," said Marcus, gazing around the room.  "Donakin, you will go with him... and Alasar—you, as well."

Two men stepped forward, bowing as Kraven had.  One was tall, wearing a tight black jumpsuit and a fang in his left ear.  He was colored as dark as coffee grounds, and very thin, with a small amount of stubble on both his head and chin.  The second man was shorter than the first, and was very lightly skinned.  His eyes were deep blue, and his inky-black hair was shoulder-length.  He was thin, but not in a pleasant way, as the first man was; he looked undernourished.

"Sir," said the colored man, "should we pass on also?"

"Alasar, that was an unnecessary question," said Marcus matter-of-factly.

Alasar bowed his head, apparently embarrassed.  Quietly, he turned to Kraven, the other man, Donakin, following in suite.

Lycan Headquarters 

Brandon was standing behind a plinth, looking unhappily at the livid faces before him.  His frown increased as he began his speech:

"We lost a leader four days ago," he started slowly.  "Lucian was... slain by Kraven, as the myth goes.  

"However, Kraven was supposed to be on our side this time.  He was helping Lucian find the descendant of Corvillus — a Human.  This Human would have the dormant gene of either Vampire or Lycan.  The plan would be to create a cross between both.  Except stronger.

"Alas, Kraven betrayed Lucian once the descendant had been found and formed.  He killed Lucian with one of those 'innovative' guns filled with liquid silver.

"But you already knew that.  Most of you.  Some of you…" Brandon's eyes moved swiftly over a few peoples' heads before continuing.  "Some of you did not fight; you stayed here.  You… hid.  And some more of you would have fought… if you could have.  Nothing wrong with being… _new_."  He smiled wryly.  The only person to ever call newly-formed Lycans "new" had been Lucian himself.

"Ahh… new _werewolves_, as Humans refer to us.  Not that many of us have found us out," he added hastily as he received looks of perplexity and annoyance from the people around him.  "The point is, we need more.  The Vampires are, no doubt, recruiting.  Marcus will be ready, and we will not.  We have lost our only real weapon.  Michael Corvin remains in hiding, and apparently neutral.

"Anyway, the object of this meeting is to gather more like us.  We need more.  Many more.  All of you—gather all you can.  Humans and otherwise.  We will not win until we have all we can."

A/N: Review, and I'll loff ya forever! ;)

*~LTDan~*


End file.
